Pour Some Sugar on Me
by NeverYouOnlyMe
Summary: Mai x Seto It's Mai & Seto's onemonth anniversary, and Seto's determined to make sure Mai doesn't forget it... rated R for minor SC, swearing, dancing, and tight clothes


**Title**: Pour Some Sugar on Me  
**Rating**: R, for mild sexual content, tight clothes, swearing & dancing XP  
**Pairings**: Mai/Seto, hinted MHnY/Anzu  
  
A/N: Ahh, and let me say before I go any further, despite the...obvious sexual content of the song, this fic ain't a lemon! XP doesn't allow lemons anyway, and I'm sick of being reported, so I've decided to follow the rules. T.T And I don't own any of the characters-Takahashi does. I don't own "Pour Some Sugar on Me", Def Leppard does. So please, don't sue. It wouldn't get you anything anyway. O.o

* * *

Kujaku Mai yawned, then looked down at her nails for what felt like the twentieth time in the last few minutes. She was waiting for the man behind the counter to call her name-considering _she_ got stuck with taking Kaiba Mokuba to the doctor. Mai couldn't remember what she thought she'd be doing at that very second a year ago, but she was fairly sure that it didn't involve taking her boyfriend's little brother to the pediatrician because he might have the flu. Maybe rolling naked on a bed of cash. Maybe driving down an abandoned street doing eighty-five in her new, shiny, red convertible with her darling Kaiba Seto in the passenger seat. Maybe even rolling around in black satin sheets, clinging to him like he was Adonis-or maybe...  
  
"Kujaku Mai!" the elderly woman behind the desk called, snapping Mai out of her mental haze. She grabbed her purse and walked to the counter, while a pouting Mokuba emerged from the back door of the doctor's office.  
  
"Mai-san," Mokuba whined, "they gave me a shot! And took blood! And..."  
  
"Calm down, Mokuba. I'm sure they only did it because they had to." Mai tried to reassure the twelve-year-old, who when it came to visits to the KaibaCorp Infirmary was just like his brother-both refused to go, and had a tendency to throw fits after it was over. Seto didn't pout when he got a shot, thankfully, but Mokuba apparently still hadn't quite grown up enough to stop that particularly annoying habit.  
  
"All right, here's the receipt. I'll bill Mr. Kaiba's credit card directly." the secretary monotonally explained, then turned back to the computer and practically shoved the large tan piece of paper at Mai. The blonde took the paper, waited for the pouting Mokuba to follow her, and then walked out of the infirmary, still wondering _why_ she had to go. All she did was sit and wait for about forty minutes, get complained at, and take a receipt for a service billed directly to her lover's credit card. Mokuba was old enough (and had an intimidating enough brother) to handle himself-anyone who knew the Kaibas knew that any harm done to Mokuba would result in Seto's full wrath, something Mai herself hadn't even encountered. Sure, they'd fought from time-to-time, but neither of them had ever completely blown their top. She'd probably came closer than he had, considering how generally reserved he was. Mai had thought she knew the tall, handsome CEO, at least a little, before they got close-and within months, learned that he was a totally different person in private.  
  
And she wasn't complaining. "So, what did the doctor say? Do you have the flu?" Mai asked, and Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. The lady was too busy prodding my arm with needles to tell me anything." the younger boy was still pouting, and Mai smiled to herself at just how much he resembled his brother when he pouted.  
  
"The strange thing is, you got a flu shot." Mai mused aloud, and Mokuba grinned slyly.  
  
"Not exactly. That's why Seto made you come with me to the doctor." he explained. "I've got a way of getting outta stuff."  
  
"Getting out of stuff, eh?" the tall blonde asked, and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." the raven-haired boy grumbled, obviously wanting to drop the subject. Mai was more than happy to oblige, and started to look around at their surroundings-the two were in one of the mini-malls owned by Kaiba Corporation. But, one look at the date from the giant digital clock to her right nearly made Mai forget just where they were. _It's our one-year anniversary..._  
  
Mokuba had started to walk over to the video game installment of the mall, and Mai knew better than to try to stop him. Instead, she sat down and pulled out her mini-calendar, something Seto had practically forced her to buy. _You need to get organized, Mai._..that had been what he told her. No matter how much she had protested, her love got her the damn calendar anyway. And a nice, shiny, silver pen with purple ink. Flipping open to the day in question, Mai's suspicions were confirmed. There, in purple ink and round handwriting-"One year with Seto". _Great. Just fucking great._  
  
Mokuba was back, then, and watching her with slightly widened eyes. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Sure." Mai replied, then stuffed the calendar back into her purse and stood up. The two of them walked out, then, reached the limo, and got in.  
  
"What's wrong?" the only slightly less observant Kaiba asked, and Mai waved it off.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all." she insisted, and Mokuba half-nodded, obviously not believing a word of it. _Oh well.._  
  
Mokuba turned and called something to the chauffeur, who stopped briefly and opened the small dark window before them.  
  
"Can you drop me off at Yuugi's?" he asked, and Mai raised her eyebrows again.  
  
"You and Yuugi really are getting close, aren't you?" she asked, and Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"Big brother practically told me to go away earlier, so I figured Yuugi's is closest." he informed her, and Mai felt her stomach flip. _He's making sure Mokuba's not in the house? Maybe he remembers after all..._  
  
"Hmm." she inquired, and Mokuba shrugged. The limo stopped, then, and the chauffeur opened the door for Mokuba to get out.  
  
"See ya!" he called back to Mai, who waved and watched as the young boy took off down the sidewalk towards Yuugi's Grandpa's Game Shop. The door closed, then, and Mai found herself alone. And staring at her hands again.  
  
Finally, the limo reached the mansion, and the door opened again. The chauffeur offered her his hand to help her out, but Mai just shook her head and got out on her own. As soon as she reached the elevator, Mai found herself expecting the worst-Seto staring blankly at his damn laptop, not even knowing she was there. And not even moderately interested in finding out. She took a deep breath before sliding her key-card into the slot next to Seto's study, and watching the door open. The room was completely empty-no Seto in the oversized chair, no Seto looking out the window and brooding...no Seto period. Instead, there was a white envelope taped to the front of his desk, with her name written on it with dark pen. Mai took it and opened it carefully, then found a tiny piece of paper with an address on it. _I recognize this address...it's Anzu's dance club! Why would he want to meet me there..._  
  
Mai was indefinably confused at why her lover would want to meet her at the club owned by his rival's girlfriend-and an embodiment of her dreams. Anzu had injured herself about three months after earning her scholarship to dance school, and ended up dropping out. Suprising all that knew her, she then decided to pursue a degree in business-and opened up her own dance club, where others could pursue the life she could never have. _How sweet...but what does Seto have to do with it? Oh well._ Mai stuffed the envelope into her purse as well, then headed out the door. Not even wanting to bother with the limo, she just decided to drive herself to the club-partially to prove to herself that she didn't really need Kaiba Seto-he was just something in her life that she _wanted_. And what Mai wanted, Mai got. And kept, at least for as long as she wanted to. And, between the fact they never got any time together and he likely forgot their one-year anniversary, Mai was wondering how much longer she was going to want the tall, dark, and handsome CEO.  
  
Her convertible pulled up to Anzu's club, then, and Mai got out and took a look around. The place seemed to be abandoned-except for a black Mercedes parked next to hers. _That's his car..._ Mai thought, then frowned, and walked to the door. She attempted to open it, but found it locked. "Damnit!" she shouted, then kicked the base hard. Violet eyes stared back, finally, and Mou Hitori no Yuugi opened the door.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." he grumbled, then half-glared, and turned to see Anzu working at the bar, cleaning something up that had apparently been spilled.  
  
"Well, I see you've already mastered all the irritating sayings of present times, haven't you?" Mai asked, and Anzu chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, he sure has. Okay, Atemu, let's go." she called, then slung the rag on a shelf behind her, took Atemu's arm, and pulled him out the door, shutting it behind her.  
  
"What the hell is going on..." Mai grumbled, then heard a familiar voice call out to her.  
  
"Take a seat." Kaiba Seto spoke, and Mai frowned but complied, sitting in one of the few but comfortable booths.  
  
"Do I get a drink?" she joked, and the angry grunt she received told her all she needed to know.  
  
"Hmph." Seto grunted, then started mumbling incoherently to himself.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Now, what's up, anyway?" she asked, then started to absentmindedly massage her upper arm. Anzu came back in, then, and grinned at Mai.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" she asked, and more angry grumbling could be heard from the stage area. "Oh shut it, Kaiba!"  
  
Mai laughed at her friend's casual retort, then shrugged. "I was just trying to irritate him."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Kaiba growled, then started to grumble even more. Taking the massive grumbling as a hint to get-the-hell-out, Anzu turned on her heel, waved again, and exited. It was silent for a few moments, then Seto spoke again. "Remember what you told me about a month ago?"  
  
"Hmm?" Mai asked, honestly unsure.  
  
"We were in bed, and you told me that you caught me singing in the shower. You told me I should sing more, and-"  
  
"I told you that you had a nice ass. Remembered." Mai finished, and her lover chuckled.  
  
"Well, happy anniversary, Mai." he called, then flipped a switch, showing the blonde the most gorgeous sight she'd ever seen. Ever.  
  
Seto stood on the stage, with something that resembled his Battle City outfit on. Except he didn't have the coat, and what he still had on seemed...tighter. His hair was tousled everywhere, and he was smirking at her. And he had a hand on the microphone. Mai felt her jaw start to drop, and then thought it might've hit the ground when Seto hit yet another switch. This time, music was playing throughout the club, thanks to Anzu's (Atemu thought it was completely uneccessary) surround sound, and it was a familiar tune. Oh yeah. And he was going to sing it-_to her_.  
  
**

Love me like a bomb, baby come and get it on  
Living like a lover with a radar phone  
Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  


**  
Mai dropped her purse, then stood up and walked over to the stage. The man knew how to work it-that was for sure. _And I just thought about dumping this gorgeous hunk of man? What the hell is wrong with me..._  
  


**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
**

  
By now, Seto had thrown the mikestand and grabbed it again, worked it like he was a stripper on a pole, and turned his back to her and shook his ass. Mai couldn't stand it anymore-she reached up and tried to grab him, only to watch him pull back and playfully shake his index finger at her. Realizing that he couldn't resist it when she pouted, Mai gave him her best shot-and it didn't phase him.  
  
**

Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  


**  
Mai had given up grabbing him, and instead settled herself down in the nearest seat to the stage. She debated throwing money at him, but since it was his money anyway, that ruined the point. Damnit.  
  
**

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah  


**  
Seto was grinding on the mikestand again, and Mai felt herself slowly turning to mush. _I'm going to get him back for this when he least expects it...  
  
_

**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah **

Now, Mai was going to lose it. Seto Kaiba was driving her absolutely mad-his lean body in the tight clothes, the singing, the dancing...the song...and most infuriating of all, the man was really _acting_ like a stripper. He had a general 'hands-off-the-merchandise' thing going on, and it was killing her. She knew he was fully aware of that, too. And she knew the sinfully good-looking bastard was enjoying every second of it. **

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah  


**  
Mai was glaring at him, he was returning the glare with an arrogant smirk. _He knows he's driving me up the wall..._ Grinning, Mai decided to throw money at him anyway, and tossed a twenty at Seto's feet. His smirk changed into a full-blown grin, and he shook his head at her slightly-then resumed his performance. Which, spare the fact she couldn't touch him, was probably the best thing that had happened to her all day. Take that back, all week. Maybe all month.  
  
**

You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
Do you take sugar? one lump or two?  


**  
Violet eyes were watching Seto's every swivel, every shake, every...move. Mai found herself literally devouring him with her eyes, and wondered just how much longer she'd be able to keep her appetite under control. _At least there's not much more left to the song..._  
  


**Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
**

  
Seto Kaiba had been watching his lover carefully since she walked in, and noticed a definite difference in her. When she walked in, Mai was apprehensive and a bit concerned-now, she was into the moment, and probably waiting for the second she could jump him. _It's obvious she thought that I forgot our anniversary. I don't understand why, though-I've never forgotten before. Strange._ Seto pushed his thoughts aside, then continued to sing and work the mikestand, causing Mai's eyes to slowly start to get misty and lose their focus. _I knew she'd like it, but not this much..._  
  
**

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!  


**  
Seto smirked, then dropped the mikestand and jumped off of the stage, walking right towards her. Mai grinned devilishly, then grabbed his tight shirt and pulled him down to her. "Evil, evil man." she whispered, and he continued to smirk.  
  
"If I wasn't, you'd be bored. Admit it." he retorted, moving her so she was in his lap.  
  
Mai frowned. "Probably."  
  
"Thought so." he chuckled, then ran his fingertips up and down her arms. "I can't believe you thought I forgot our anniversary."  
  
"How did you know?" Mai asked, half-confused and half-guilty.  
  
"Your eyes gave you away, Mai." he whispered, then nuzzled his lips against her neck, causing her to shiver.  
  
"Well, you never were the sentimental one." she grumbled, and he pulled away from her neck so he could meet her gaze.  
  
"Neither were you. What changed?" he asked, then pulled her a little closer to him. She grinned.  
  
"You."  
  
"I changed?" he asked, smirking again.  
  
"No, stupid, You're what changed me. You're probably the only big exception to my general 'fuck off' rule, and you know it." she insisted, and his smirk got even cockier, if it was possible.  
  
"Sure, you say it, but do you mean it?" he asked, and her eyes darkened, then she leaned in and kissed him furiously-letting out at least part of the frustration she had just encountered. When she pulled away, both of them were quite breathless.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked huskily, then stood up and offered him her hand. "Let's go home, Seto Kaiba."

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? I sure like it, but then again, I wrote it! XP Ah, and for those who don't know, Adonis, in Greek Mythology, was a beautiful man that Persephone(the Goddess of the Underworld) and Aphrodite(the Goddess of Love) fought over. I...don't own him either. O.o And, I'm thinking about writing a sequel-not a direct sequel, because I think everybody can see where _this_ is going, but maybe a sequel with Mai singing something to Seto...if you've got an idea, tell me! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
